Hunters
by DianaPana
Summary: Looking for perfection, but once she finds it she can't take it away, so she runs. Those words still ringing in his ears 'I love you' But he let her escape. She met more people that wanted just to help her, but the lack of a heart isn't something they can fix. "I'm sure we can fix whatever it is!" Looking at her the young medic only thought about one thing "I just want to help her"
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so...this is my first story (not o-s) and as i said before this 'came' to me while i was reading Live &Evl by BK-BlackKnight, the concept is pretty much the same...idk if this counts as 'stealing' since the story and the plot is diff. Anywaaaaay please tell me what you think of it**

 **R &R love -Dia **

She didn't have to leave me….she could have stayed.

'I have to go, I'm stuck between 2 worlds apart, I want to let go. I'm going to miss you from the very bottom of my soul'

She wasn't going anywhere, I knew it and so did she. She was stuck between death and life, forever. She was just so fucked up! Even so she decided to leave me behind instead of spending that little time, a mortal person life, my life with me. She left and never looked back. That is when I decided, if she wasn't going to willingly come back to me I will hunt her down and drag her back here kicking and screaming.

I saw her just a couple of times since then, she was more beautiful, each time her hair seemed to shine more, her eyes to grow wider, her legs longer and her petite body slimmer.

It was hurting thought, for getting her back first I had to catch her, to catch her I had to hurt her, something that I didn't want to do.

Once was near this lake dancing…her hair moving around blending in with the midnight sky. Her eyes giving on more light then the moon and starts. Her smooth white skin just like porcelain. Perfection.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's late, you should go"

I knew he wasn't going to give up so fast, his patience was growing short, I pushed and pulled him around a lot. His grip on my hand got tighter and right now my position, sitting in his lap, was rather painful. Lust, was all I saw in his brown eyes, nothing more, not a hint of love. I was wasting my time.

"it's only 8 in the evening"

"I know, however this isn't an appropriate place for a man, not like you, not with a loving girlfriend and serious. Maybe another time…"

His eyes soften and he brought me even closer almost in an attempt to melt my body into his, my legs stared to be numb. I raised my hand, cupped his cheek and gave him the most normal smile I could master. He was boring me to death.

"I won't leave, you know that. I'll be here tomorrow as well"

"I know, but a few more minutes won't get us caught."

He might be right, but I was sick of him, his face, his voice, his everything, he was a waste of time, just an unfaithful boyfriend, a damned male. I sighed and pushed myself away from him. Getting off and now standing in front of him with my hand under my chin slowly moving it from right to left in a disapproval manner.

"Hinata ? what's the matter love?"

"This isn't fun anymore, you're boring me"

"…what are you talking about ?! I-I love you"

I smiled, he told me that a lot, especially the past few days. He was insane, but…I'm not the one to talk, am I? His eyes were pointed at me, teeth clenched and lips pressed.

"How much ?"

"Very much!"

"More than your girlfriend ?"

"So much more, you can't even compare yourself to her!"

Such a faker, cheater, a heart beating with no purpose, a mouth consuming air and a person wasting my time.

"Prove it, would you give your beaten heart for me? Would you care enough to give your last breath for me ?'

"Of course I would!"

Good, you just made a deal with the devil. He was willingly giving me his heart, in words. But nowadays words meant nothing. I sighed. His eyes were still distant, he was only imagining the things we would do, dumb, he wasn't what I was looking for, he was so far away from my perfection.

"Maybe….after all you're just a waste of time"

"What?!"

It took me a second to open the little jar in my poked. Another second to get my hand through his body and take away his soul. I think that dying by the hand of a soul eater is one of the best ways, no pain, no struggle not even a second. You don't even know you died until you reach your place in heaven or hell.

"…Such a pity, 10 days wasted on nothing."

Sometimes I feel bad for doing such things. I look at their lifeless body and 'feel' sadness, yet today wasn't the case. Days thrown outta window, I am not the one to complain thought….I would live forever.

I am a soul eater, yet with no experience, I am at a very young age, only 23 yet a soul eater for less than 5 years. I was dumb enough to give an old soul eater, a handsome one, my heart willingly, at that time when he told me to prove it, to do all that strange things...it didn't seem suspicious, yet I was young, and crazy in love. Once with me being a soul eater came the death of that man, now his name isn't something I can remember, only his eyes are still stuck on my mind.

I never ate a heart, it was supposed to be 'better' then just the empty soul, yet I couldn't bring herself to take one, unlike taking souls that would hurt, the person would scream, cry, beg and he wouldn't die the very next second. His eyes would slowly lose their light while staring at me, I would see how slowly the water of death covers the eyes, how they slowly close, his mouth slightly opens and breath stops all of a sudden ,his chest never coming up and down again. I was a human once, even if my heart stopped a while ago when I hear screams it still hurts, a feeling of guilt, of sadness, loneliness. Then I remember, people will pass me by, I will watch them grow old next to their loved ones and then leave the world of being, I would be stuck here forever with my own thoughts, this was my own hell.

'Maybe…I should try next time.'

It was tempting to take this man's heart, he was dead, he wouldn't scream, yet an unbeaten heart was nothing more and an organ, I could get an illness, and having to struggle with that for eternity wasn't really appealing. I closed my eyes and I was already out of the door, it was always so calm when I leave, yet the next day after a death there was panic all around the city, once the sun rises and its rays touch it the body turns into dust, yet in time people understood that a pile of dust means a person's death, yet they never did anything about it…foolish.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Medic!I need a medic!"

"Yes, what's the problem Naruto?"

"Sakura-chan, Choji was cut by one of the enemies in the last fight and it seems to have infected."

"….Very well Naruto, go get from my tent my bag and bring it here now!"

"Yes!"

Around the camp was a mess, people were screaming others were running around…a mess!

Naruto is a good friend, and a wonderful person. I didn't even blink and he was out of the tent. But it isn't the time to have such thoughts, I have to see his injury, I rose the hem of his shirt only to see a middle-depth wound infected really bad. This was going to take longer than expected…

"Here you go Sakura-chan"

"….Naruto, go tell everyone to pack….we're leaving now! With some luck we'll be in the nearest village in less than 3 hours!"

"Very well Capitan!"

It feels so weird people to call me that, Tsunade-sama made me the Capitan of the west crew, yet Naruto or Sasuke would have been better….maybe not Naruto…he isn't really….the smartest. I sighed it will be a long way to the Capital…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"GUYS! The Capitan said to pack, we'll be leaving in a bit!"

"Yet sir!"

"I thought the plan was to spend the night here and leave in the morning so we'll get to the capital in one day…"

"Ohh Sasuke, yes that was it but, it seems like many people are hurt and Sakura-chan wants to get to the nearest village to treat them"

"….I see"

Even if we won, people died, people are hurt, I told Tsunade-sama it was a mistake to let 'kids' come, many of the deaths would have been avoided. Being part of the war at only 14 years is something…wrong. Anyway…I should just pack as the dobe said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The night was quiet, yet the bar I work at is always full, this day wasn't any different, men were talking loudly and having a great time as usually…I wasn't thou.

"Hinata-chan, can you please bring me some more sake!"

Drunk men were the worst, this village was getting boring, I stayed too much time here, people now knew how my face looked. At the end of the week I have to leave, he would find me here…

Suddenly the gates opened, men on horses cheering, women

crying of happiness, children screaming were coming. Just my luck, solders were passing thought, they were coming from war, looks like the war between the Water and Fire land ended, the least winning. Yet along solders came hunters, I have to pay attention. They were all going to Konoha, the capital.

That night was a huge party, the solders stopped by to 'sleep' they say, yet it was almost sun rise and I am pretty sure none of them closed an eye. They were drunk, tired, vulnerably. Perfect targets, I have to be careful not to mess with a hunter thou .

Walking around the town poring sake here and there, I can feel the men looking at me, yet I am looking for something, not sure what, but something. A moment of daydreaming and now the sake was all over the ground, myself and this man in front of me.

"…I am very sorry"

"No I think it was my fault, are you alright ?"

The man got up and helped me as well, pulling me with such a force I hit his chest. His power was big and so was his chest, board.

"Ohh sorry, I didn't think you'd be so light."

Eyes wide open on the man's forearm, a tattoo, an arrow, a silver one. The blood froze inside of me, a hunter.

"It's fine no worries…"

I slowly tried to push myself away. I looked at the man's face. Ocean-blue eyes, shining blonde hair, tanned and very…very beautiful. I couldn't help but awe in shock, this man was handsome, a masterpiece, perfection, suddenly the arrow came back to my mind and once again I awkwardly tried to distant myself from him. His hand had a firm grip on my small one, I could easily brush it off…but it would be suspicious to do so…he gave me a cheeky grin and lowered his face to look at me better, panic rushed through my veins.

"You're really beautiful"

The shock couldn't be helped and my breath hiccupped in my throat , eyes opened wider if possible, once again the arrow came to my mind. Heh…I'm playing with fire, damn it Hinata! Get a grip!

"T…Thank you, but I should really go and help serving the sake"

"yes…of course"

With a hint of disappointment he let go of my small hand. At least he didn't seem to be suspicious…it's a good thing the sake covered my smell. I was in danger, yet when I turned around his eyes were still on me. Eh…looks like I found my ticket for a free journey to the Capital.

After some more glasses of sake poured, I once again came face-to-face to this man, I couldn't help but smile when I saw him, he didn't see me though, he was way too into talking with some of his friends.

"More sake ?"

"Huh Oh ye-"

Then he turned and his eye got wider so did his smile. Happiness could be easily read on his sunny face.

"Hey, looks like we meet again"

"It seems so"

I slowly poured some more sake into his and his friends cup.

"are you still busy ?"

"ah…not really…my shift ended a while ago but I wanted to help some more…the bar is busier then usually."

"I see, ohh right I never got your name"

"I am Hinata, what about you young sir ?"

"Hinata, such a perfect name, and I am Naruto."

His friends slowly left me with him, he seemed more drunk now, hopefully he wouldn't notice that I am a soul eater.

"you won the war, didn't you ?"

"Ohhh Yea, he-hee. We kind of came out of nowhere and invaded your city, didn't we ?"

"I am sure everyone is happy about your arrival…are you going to the capital ?"

"mhm, we'll be leaving in the morning"

"….I see"

I faked a bitter-sweet smile, was he falling for it ? I hope he was, I didn't really have time to approach anyone else until they left, and leaving with them would be so much more normal then just getting my things and leaving next week.

"you want to come ?"

….Wow, it was so much more easier than expected…this person wasn't really thinking straight, was he ? I was stunned for a moment…stunned and shocked but I couldn't help a smile.

"…c-can I ? I d-don't wanna bother".

"ohh you wouldn't bother us at all! Come with me"

Without a hesitation he took my hand and led the way to a few tents further away from the lively street. Into the biggest one in sight.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto, I am working as you can see!"

This person…Sakura, was….cute, yet something was off, even with her exotic pink hair and green eyes, small figure and tanned skin…she was not beautiful, something was missing…I can't really piece it together, but I am sure of it.

"…..Yea yea, I was wondering if we can take someone with us?"

Sakura stopped, she hadn't drink at all, her tent was the biggest, it is only natural to think she is the Capitan or someone important if Naruto asked her for permission…she was smart, thinking , it was either I make her like me or I am doomed. A moment of silence and then she rose her face to look at us. That was wrong, her face, her arm they had scars, huge ones. One began from her pointer finger and up losing itself inside her shirt, another began near her mouth and ended near her eye. Sometimes, when the lighting was right it seemed to be just a shadow.

"why would we take her?"

"she can help!"

"…With what ?"

"…ehh, Hinata what can you do ?"

"…I can, there isn't much I am good at… I can cook, I learned to read and write, I can…help around as a nurse I guess…"

Before I was turned into a soul eater I was part of an important family both in the Wind and Fire land. I was forced by my father to learn this together with my older cousin and my little sister.

"SEE! There are plenty things she can do in the Capital! Even if it doesn't seem so there aren't many people that can write and read, we need all of them!"

...There was a moment of silence, and a sigh.

"Fine, she can come"

I smiled at Sakura and thanked her with a low bow and I could see her cheeks being dusted by a light blush. Together with Naruto I returned to the busy streets.

"Thank you so very much Naruto-san"

"It's cool call me Naruto, Hinata"

He winked at me and that was the signal that I had to leave. I excused myself saying I should go helping around the bar once again. Now that I finished with this I had to stay as far away from him as I can.

 **Hope you liked it x3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys i'm back i wanted to post the next chapter as soon as possible. I hope you enjoy it**

 **love you all -Dia**

'Tsk, she's moving again.'

I couldn't help but get angry, I was so close to finding her. Ohh, my mistake, I found her. I dashed through the wood, after many hours of running there she was….with humans, solders. FUCK! Where there are solders there should be hunters too, what are they doing! She has no experience they could easily take her down. It doesn't matter, I will shoot anyway. My eyes stuck on her shoulder, I don't wish to kill her, just to scare her, to make her run so I can catch her and lock her up, seal her powers, keep her for myself, nothing bad…right?

I waited for the right moment and shoot, my arrow was going to miss her shoulder…ugh I haven't missed in months and my bad aim had to come back now didn't it, anyway the arrow should at least scratch her cheek, this will have to do for the time being, I know where she's going now. The Capital.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the way to the Capital Sakura insisted that I share a horse with her, therefore I was away from Naruto which was actually good I'm grateful to this girl , I got what I wanted from Naruto, now I have to stay away as much as I can.

"So Hinata, how come you wanted to leave Nagashi ? Wasn't your family there, friends ?"

"…Not really, my family died a while ago…and I lived there only for the past couple days I was heading to the Capital as well, it was just my luck you came and took me with you, I am very thankful for that Sakura-san."

"…No problem."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Before leaving with a couple hours a drunken Naruto came all of a sudden to ask me to take this….girl with us. At the beginning I didn't get it, then I saw her. Wide lavender eyes, dark hair it almost seems like the night sky with all the starts is down her back, small figure, petite arms, long and slim legs, slender neck and a wonderful feminine face. She was perfection. Then she started to say the things she can do, not only is she the perfect wife, she can cook, and has some nurse knowledge, but she is an erudite as well, she can read and write! Where did he find her…? There was no way I could have said no. Somehow…I don't regret it, she's not just really feminine but she's polite as well. I kind of like her, I might keep her around to help me in my laboratory.

The wind was pretty fast and it was making a lot of noise, maybe this was one of the reasons I didn't hear anything suspicious, not until the girl behind me started to scream in agony. I looked back to see red blood dripping from her shoulder…an arrow was stuck there. I got off the horse to help her. Probably the strong wind took it off its course. I saw Naruto and Sasuke coming our way.

"What happened ?"

"…the wind redirected an arrow, it hit her, good thing it's only her shoulder and nothing that could have created serious damage. "

"ugh…where is the arrow ?"

"…I took it out and dropped it, why does it matter ?"

" Did you look at it ?"

"No Naruto! She's hurt, there is no time for this!"

"…right, sorry."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He shot me, Gaara did it I could always tell his arrows apart from the others, his arrows are very sharp ,it feels like he makes them really thin so it goes dipper and it hurts more, he shot me in front of everyone. Sakura didn't seem to understand, Naruto proved to be so much wiser not drunk…and this person was looking at me with black eyes, like a dark void with no end. I couldn't hold his gaze and let my head down just to notice a sign on his leg, Uchiha. I couldn't help but smile. He wasn't a hunter, he was a fighter of justice, one of the strongest person but in a weak position, he would make a perfect target. My smile faded soon when another arrow priced through my back, the inhuman scream I left out was the last thing I heard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up in an unknown room, probably in the capital, an attend to move reminded me of the arrow that priced my back. If Naruto didn't know that I was a soul eater before he sure does now. Yet he was dumb enough to leave me in this room, alone, I don't sense anyone inside. I tried to move despite the pain in my back, even so I couldn't my legs and arms refused to move.

"It's not worth trying"

A voice broke the silence, I looked up and was absorbed in endless black eyes, Uchiha. He came closer and took off the sheet, only to find myself tied, cuffed and on my right wrist a small silver bracelet, the reason I couldn't sense him, they sealed my powers away.

"tsk…What's the meaning of this ? "

"… They wanted to kill you ,Narut insisted to keep you alive through. Of course they locked you up, tied, cuffed and sealed you, but that was just something to expect. "

"If I told you I'm not…whatever they think I am, would you believe me ? "

"No"

"I see… Why would they put you to watch me? It's such a shame. Wasting such a powerful person for such a trivial matter, what are they thinking ? "

I looked at him to see if he was buying anything I said, cold eyes watched me and my every movement.

"you don't even know me, how come you're so sure I am strong? "

He was rational, more than the pink haired medic or the blond hunter. It would be hard to fool him, especially without my powers.

"I know you are strong, you survived a war and….you're from a highly classed family, aren't you Uchiha-san ? "

"…how'd you know ? "

"ehh…by chance I saw your tattoo fan. You're wasting such a great potential in easy tasks anyone could complete, they must be joking"

" I wanted to be a hunter as well"

" but you're not allowed to, if you did become one anyway, they would have registered you as a run-away. "

"yes"

"in the past the hunters were just as...mistreated, frightening as the monsters they tracked. Uchiha is a honorable family, yet their thrown back mentality will cost them big time. Even if being a hunter nowadays is something very common and respectful they say they can't, what would their passed ones think ? "

"I hate it when people know too much about things they aren't supposed, like this. Let's say you're not…a creature, then know do you know all of this ? "

"Before my I left I was part of a high family as well, my mother and was killed and my father never seemed to care so I left. "

I sighed and looked at his emotionless face, he was looking at a window I didn't even notice till now. He would be the death of me. I closed my eyes only to see the real problem, the real person whose fault is this, red hair, teal eyes, face showing nothing but pain, Gaara.

"why do people that you care for the most hurt you ? "

I didn't realized I said that out loud until I got a response

"because we let them, we trust them and let our walls down when they are around, that's why a normal hit does so much more damage than usually…"

Heh…I had a few choices now, try to escape and probably fail and die, listen to him and go insane, waste a lot of time in him, trying to make him help me get out…none was really… convenient for me. He would be the death of me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It didn't really work out as I wanted, they got her, I know where she is but I have to go past many obstacles to get to her now. The Capital is a busy place, people shouting everywhere, moving, yet I feel dead alone.

"But Naruto! How long do you intend to keep her around, she's a monster! You said it yourself! "

"Shh, not so loud Sakura-chan. I just feel like there is a reason to keep her alive. "

"ugh!"

They were planning to kill her…I should have known better. There was no other way, I had to create a distraction….and I have the perfect idea. I ran down the street and into a tree. I still had the pink haired woman in my sight. Perfect. I took my arrow out, aim and….shoot. The arrow went perfectly through people and up to the woman right in her arm. A scream made people turn their eyes towards the source of the scandal.

"A hunter arrow…just like the one that hit Hinata."

"…w-what are you waiting for take it out! "

"no, it will hurt more, come with me"

I watched as the man took the woman away, the scandal wasn't big, I knew it wouldn't be. But now he's doubting that Hinata is a soul eater, he might even set her free, push her out of her hideout right into the aim of my arrow. Things finally, after a long time, started to look brighter for me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This hunter was a joke, he wasn't even targeting monsters or his aim is horrible, this might be a mistake actually. He hurt Sakura for no reason, Hinata might just be a normal girl with bad luck.

"Tsk"

"…w-what ?"

"The arrow, it's identical to the one that hit Hinata"

"so..? aren't they all the same ?"

"no, this ones are strangely done, they are so thin almost in an attend to price the body on a part and get out the other…they are awfully more painful, faster and more accurate. This hunter knows what he's doing."

"…What are you talking about! He hit me ! I am not a monster!"

"I know that…so does he"

"t-then?"

"He just messes around…Ugh, Hinata might actually not even be a monster, this is a nightmate!"

"…can't you check if she is ?"

"I can't, not now. If she really was she's sealed so I would feel nothing and if I break the seal and she is a monster, she'll get away."

"…what are we going to do ?"

"first of all, get that arrow out of your arm, it starts to get blue."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She's not quite like I imagined a monster to be, I don't even know what monster she is…demon ? if I were a hunter I'm sure I would know.. if I were …

"Sasuke!

'Ugh…the dobe again.'

"what ?"

"how is HInata doing ?"

"well…she's not up so I don't know, you tell me. She seems perfectly fine to me"

"….stop the sarcasm it's important, we might have made a mistake"

"…wait I'll open the door, are you alone ?"

"yea…"

'Mistake ? what mistake ? ugh this is bullshit' I opened the door just to see a very pale Naruto.

"what mistake ?"

"..she might just be a normal person"

"…what ? but she's been freaking shot! Twice!"

"…I think, the first one was meant for Sakura, but it missed so instead when he saw that he just hit her again, today in the town Sakura was hit by an arrow, exact same one.

"even so, don't you think they checked before locking her up ?"

"they might have checked, but might have not as well, I want to break her seal and see for myself"

"ugh very well, I'll lock up….just in case"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So Gaara wants to help me get out…what is he thinking ? he's the reason why I am here in the first place. I could hear Naruto slowly moving closer, even without my powers it is so easy to tell Naruto from Uchiha, he's so bright even with my eyes closed it hurts, perfection while 'Sasuke', he's dark, mysterious and dangerous, well at least that is the feeling I have around him. Naruto took out a small silver knife and cut the bracelet while saying a few words.

Freedom, I could get up and just take both of their souls, hearts, it would be so easy, yet I chosen to mask my powers, I knew Naruto would set me free if he didn't feel anything.

"tsk…she's normal. Wait here, I'll go talk to them."

Everything will go just as I planned. I felt my senses come back and this...person, Uchiha made me feel so strange…secure. His scent was so wonderful…how didn't I feel it before. He was coming closer and with each step his smell was stronger. I felt so safe…which was so strange.

 **See you next time!**

 **Please R &R **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys...so since we all know i have no life (yay) i finished the story and idk i hate waiting for chapters to be posted...soooo i thought i'll just post all of it today, right now.**

 **enjoy and please R &R -Dia**

Hinata Pov

Naruto is a really powerful person in the Capital, he got me out of there in no time at all, he even made the Uchihas put Sasuke 'bodyguard' me. Sasuke…out of the dark room he's face looked inhumanly handsome. Pale skin, dark eyes and his midnight hair falling over his forehead perfectly, his jaw and eyebrows made a masterpiece frame for his face, his looks are just like one of an expensive work of art, one that took ages to complete, to make it….perfect.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"why didn't you say anything ?"

"I asked if you'd believe me…you said no, so I gave up."

And…I would have never dreamed that it would be so easy to get out, but I have to be careful. Gaara is here, he wanted me out so he could just lock me up himself. I didn't even set foot yet in the Capital and I have to leave already, I have to mask my presence, to run-away without anyone noticing, without him noticing. How do I do that..? It's like his teal eyes see only me, he always finds me no matter how far away I lost his track, he catches up. Sooner or later he'll get me. Why doesn't he get it. I want to help him!

"you're easy to read."

"..w-what ?"

"your expressions, they show off everything. You went from amused to sneaky to sad then angry."

"…I, I've been told that often."

He told me that 'you're an open book'

"yet, to be honest, I think that somehow showing off so much hides more actually…I know my way of thinking is quiet…different isn't it Uchiha-san ?"

"It is indeed, what do you mean 'showing hides '?"

"people have the impression they know what you think, that you can't surprise them and yet in the end what you think is so different."

"Have I read you wrong ?"

….he smiled, it was a smirk actually but it looked wonderful. I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Not this time."

He's here…I feel him, I feel his eyes on me, his stare pricing holes in my head, I hear the sigh under his breath, I hear him taking the arrow… it's coming I just know it. From where? where does he aim?

"what's wrong ? "

…it's not me…he aims for Sasuke doesn't he ? before I could think of it I pushed him over and we both fell, the arrow hit my hair and cut a bit from a side.

Sasuke looked at me, dark eyes burning me alive. My head was on his chest listening to his heart beat it was so relaxing, his hand was on my waist while mine was on his shoulder. We slowly got up and Sasuke hid me behind his body, only then did I notice his board back and how tall he was, my head only reaching his shoulder.

"…it was aiming for you"

I told him while my hand gripped his shirt, I knew he was nothing compared to Gaara, but…I felt…safe.

"Yes…thank you"

His dark voice woke me up and I started to analyze the situation we were in. The arrow came from north, but it's nothing there…even so, I know Gaara better than that, he didn't aim in a straight direction he might as well just be behind us, in front of us, right under my damn nose. Less than 5 years and he's a freaking expert…

"Come on"

Sasuke took my hand and put a shield in front of us

"It may not look very safe, but there is no arrow, no sword that can go through it. "

'Might not look safe' but I feel like nothing can go wrong, no, not here, not with him. Again his smell made me crazy…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto Pov

This is a mess, I found this arrows all around the city, broken. "

"What the fuck is going on? "

"Naruto ? what's the matter? "

"The arrows, don't you see them ? "

"I do but I try to ignore them, it makes me remember I was shot with one of them"

"I checked Hinata…"

"And ? "

"She's….not a monster. "

"Oh my…they almost killed her for no reason at all"

" I checked the arrow that hit you and one I found on the ground, they aren't made of silver. "

"so ? silver is expensive, to be shooting them like crazy it would be really….dumb"

" To kill a monster you need silver blade, sword, knife, arrow….anything but to be silver. This person is aiming for someone else, not a monster. He hit Hinata, then you, what does he want ? "

"i…don't know"

"ugh, talking about the devil. Sasuke! Hinata! "

"Shut the fuck up dobe

"…What's going on Sasuke-kun. I am so sorry Hinata-san, we didn't mean to-"

Sakura couldn't finish her sentence, an arrow sliced her cheek and hit the center of Sasuke's shield

"Fuck, for the past 10 minutes arrows came flying all around us. "

"He still wants to hit Hinata ? "

"No….he didn't aim me when we were wide open, the arrow was going for Sasuke, for his heart. "

"He wants you dead…..-not just you"

As I was saying that I felt the air moving stronger I turned around and dodged the arrow, send it flying in the air with my sword.

"He wants all of us dead"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata Pov

Gaara, he's trying to kill all of them, they are loud, Naruto and Sakura plus Sasuke stands out in the crowd, when I am around them it's easy to be found and they have a huge target on their back. Also just taking me while I'm with them would be hard.

..Huh ? For a second I thought I saw him, his red hair, but…that's impossible he always has on a hoodie, he's as dark as the night.

"What about you Hinata ?"

"…H-huh ?"

"We said we should go somewhere safe, are you coming ?"

"yes, of course…"

I followed the 3 of them down the street until a flower shop… when we got in a beautiful girl with crazy long blond hair and blue eyes greeted them.

"Ino, we need a shelter, can we…."

"yes,yes of course!"

As the blondes happily talked, Sakura was shyly flirting with Sasuke, ohh I see. The blonde girl gave Naruto a key and we were now in a…house ? no windows, yet it seemed normal apart from that. It has various rooms and a huge kitchen.

"This will do for a bit."

As they slowly went to ones of the rooms I followed them, behind me was Sasuke whose grip I felt on my shoulder, the 2 in front of me became blurry, the voices higher, and room darker. Oh…how long was I off ? I haven't eaten since I 'moved' in Nagashi. How many days does it make then…? Apparently longer then I'm allowed not to eat…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke Pov

I noticed since we were still in the street, she wasn't walking in a straight line, she was walking slow, daydreaming a lot. I don't know her but I figured this wasn't normal. When we got to Ino's 'hotel' she was breathing strange, her face red I was waiting for her to let go but she was damn stubborn, finally when we entered the room her legs gave up.

"Hinata!"

"It's fine I got her…"

"Maybe we should give her something to eat…she was unconscious for almost 3 days."

Ahh…food she hasn't eaten, why didn't she say a word about being hungry ? Maybe there was something else wrong…I slowly set her on the bed but her hand was gripping the hem of my shirt, her eyebrows were knotted, her breath harder and an anxious face. This was more than just ordinary hunger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata Pov

They were slowly leaving to get food, Sakura, to talk to Ino, Naruto….but Sasuke wasn't even moving. I had to get rid of him to eat one of my 'jar souls'.

"…Sasuke ? c-could you p-please get me some water ?"

"..sure"

Thanks God. He finally left and I started looking for a jar but none was there…I didn't have them and I wanted to scream, what was I supposed to do ?!

I left the bed looking for someone, finally I found and old lady cleaning a room, my eyes flickered purple and without thinking I took her soul and ate it. I took her lifeless body into one of faraway bathroom and placed her into a bathtub and let the water flow. If someone came they'd think she killed herself. Here was no sunlight so her body won't turn to dust too soon.

I returned to the room and just seconds after, Sasuke came with a glass of water.

"…you know.."

" mhm ?"

" never mind, how are you feeling ?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke Pov

She asked me for a glass of water, but after I left I heard her leave as well so I waited…she went into a room and left with one of the old maid's body…She was a monster after all…a soul eater since the woman never scream and she looked unharmed. The hunter was looking for her and to catch her…he had to get rid of us. It wasn't good when we got her so he helped her. I wanted to say something…but I didn't. After a small talk… more silence actually. I wanted to see something, her reaction…

"you seem more human than some people do.."

"…w-wh"

"don't bother, I'm not going to tell on you, not as long as you behave. Understood ?"

"…behave..? m-meaning "

"no deaths as long as I keep your secret."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata Pov

He was the death of me, he would keep my secret as long as I don't kill anyone….but I don't have any of my 'jar souls' this wasn't going to be enough for 2 weeks…I had to leave. After I left..i would have more hunters after me, Gaara…and Naruto, I'm sure Sasuke will tell him sooner or later.

"…very well"

"Good, you know he's after you"

"yes…he's been targeting me for…5 years"

"impressive, he's stubborn "

I couldn't help but smile, he knew nothing, and I remembered all the trouble Gaara went through, all the trouble he put me through .

"you have no idea"

Suddenly the room opened and Sakura came in with bags of groceries, Naruto with towels, something was off. Not with Sakura she was as loud as ever…Naruto, he knew didn't he…? I'm doomed

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura Pov

When I got back from the shop, Naruto was in front of the door, yet not making any move to open it, he was listening, I wanted too…but the idea of Hinata with MY Sasuke alone…just didn't seem to be so good.

Hinata is beautiful, her eyes are hiding a galaxy behind, the Milky-way they are covered by long tick pitch-black eyelashes, her hair is long falling in waves over her slender back. The dark-blue of the deepest water is outlining her pale skin. She's skinny but not too much, she has… curves where it's necessary, long legs and slim hands. Her doll looks are emphasized by her lady-like movements and language. She's also smart, an artist…the perfect woman.

I busted in the room, happily they were 10 meters away at least, and only talking. I was pleased to see that. The day passed quick but I couldn't help but think something was…different ? but I couldn't really understand what. Before night fell Ino came to meet Hinata, for a couple of minutes Ino just stared and would make mean yet not out of malice, comments as 'Are you blind ? you're eyes are white' or..' do you even eat at all ?'…not like she was the one to talk. Ino was much more skinnier then Hinata and taller… but Hinata's big breasts and full bottom made her waist look small.

I couldn't help but notice Naruto staring at her…there was definitely something I wasn't told of, I'll find out…tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hinata Pov

In the room there was only 1 bed, a bed for 2. Me and Sakura slept while Naruto was outside just in case something happened and Sasuke was inside. I could see his reflection on the mirror he was staring at us… I think it's safe to assume he was staring at me.

I saw him move and his smell once again drove me over the edge. Before he could approach me and say whatever he planned to say I drifted off to sleep.

 **Hope you liked**


	4. Chapter 4

**enjoy and please R &R -Dia**

Naruto Pov

"5 years ? that's a….long time"

"hm..?"

"he's been following you for 5 years"

"a-ah…"

"Sasuke didn't tell me…I overheard some of your conversation"

"...yea I figured that much…w-what are you going to do ?"

"nothing much actually…"

I took her small hand inside mine and said a few words a small sign and in a few moments on her hand was a silver bracelet.

"This will do for now."

"…I see"

"how many…have you eaten so far ?"

"souls…? i…don't know I don't really c-count"

Psh…are there so many you already forgot…tsk

"120…? I think"

"What ? then…how many hearts ?"

"n-none…"

"…just, how old are you ?"

"I've…been a soul eater only for 5 years"

"…you were a human"

"I was…dumb enough to give up my heart for…nothing"

"that's sad…you know that if any demon is older than 500 years if they get a heart there is-"

"he was so much older.."

"then…"

"He died. I can't even remember his name now…but I will never forget his eyes"

"I'm sorry.."

Just how can someone be rational after losing a beating heart. Having feelings but then all of a sudden feeling nothing but numbness and pain. Just how can she live? Without thinking my hand cupped her cheek. Beautiful milky eyes were staring right back at me, empty no emotion, not because she has a stoic face but because she has no feelings at all…or she shouldn't have…but as I got closer fear covered her face.

"Why are you so much more human than most of the people ?"

"…He...said that too"

"He ?"

"Sasuke did."

I see….Sasuke said something like that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke Pov

That was really bad, I know Naruto for such a long time, he's something different so of course he wants something different. A few years ago Sakura told me he had a relationship with a fish demon he captured and that she wasn't half as beautiful or half as sane as Hinata . He was going to get himself in real trouble.

"Sasuke-kun ? I was thinking...a-about us. And since we've been so close lately and always together…"

And then there was Sakura, Naruto loved her once, but not even he is dumb enough to resist with Sakura. She's beautiful nothing to say… her scar from some lights it makes her seem more 'bad-ass' but in other conditions it can be considered something that ruined her face...and body. Her way of being is worse though.

"I was thinking that maybe we should g-go on a date or something"

I still remember her naked body on the metal table with many medics around her, even the Hokage...looking at her as if her life was over. Sakura went into depression after she woke up and found herself with huge scars nothing could heal. I still feel guilty, I always did and probably always will. I learned to live with this burden on my shoulders, still I always think…what if I saved her then ? I remember seeing her in front with that feline demon, how it scratched her from head to toe…and I did nothing, Naruto came and killed it. But…too late.

"So what do you say ?"

When she got conscious again Hokage-sama put me as her bodyguard, she covered her face with a mask all the time. That cat-like mask with pink and jade colors was like a joke. Sakura saw my emotions for the first time, guilt and wanted to use them. Wearing a mask of the thing that did it to her…She knew I would never leave her side if she acted broken. She finally stopped wearing it after I said that she's still beautiful maybe even more…

"Sasuke ? are you listening ?"

Sakura is a smart and a sneaky person, may I say evil sometimes ?

"Sasuke!"

"What is it Sakura ?"

"…W-well have you been listening ?"

"I have.."

"what do you have to say ?"

…Nothing, I knew she was in love with me for a long time, maybe too long, but the fact that I feel nothing when I see her…will never change, no matter what she does.

"no, Sakura, I told you many times and the answer will always be the same one, I have no interest in you or any of your romantic fantasies"

"…Sasuke…But why ?It's not like your 'job' is keeping you buys!"

"Whatever…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata Pov

'She has no idea.'

"She doesn't even know you? But she 'loves' you ?"

"Hinata…like I said before. I hate when people know too much about things they shouldn't…..Naruto knows."

"yes I know, he told me he overheard everything"

"but, could you…stay away from him ?"

Sasuke was just the kind of person that hated when people got in his business and he didn't usually get into anyone's business either…or at least that's the impression I have of him, you can't say that you 'know' someone after 2 days or so.

"…very well. Don't worry I can't kill anyone now…"

"he sealed you"

"of course he did…I'll talk to you later I feel tired"

"Very well"

He did seal me, and I was supposed to eat in about 2 weeks…I have to figure out a way to escape until then.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura Pov

Hinata was an interesting character. To be honest when I first saw her with Naruto I thought of her as a threat, but now she seems too nice to take any of 'my boys' away. She seems like that kind of girl that grew too much too fast. Just as I was thinking about the petite girl she came in the room.

"What are you up to ?"

"…I'm tired I thought about relaxing a bit"

"Do you want to sleep ?"

"no…just laying down is good enough, why is that Sakura-san ?"

"I want to talk…"

When I said that I could see her flinch a little, was she scared of me ? or of talking…does she not like to an"swer and ask questions ?

"Of course if…you don't mind Hinata

"I….don't"

"Well…I meant to ask this a while ago. You said your family died...how did that happen ?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata Pov

Sakura was starting to put unpleasant questions. My family was fine actually, only my mom died when I was little… My dad and sister were well probably home praying each day in front of a picture of myself and my mother, it is a disaster, for the past 5 year I didn't want to think about the pain I made them go through. My dad wasn't one to show his affection but I knew he loved me a lot, even if he acted like he never cared for me or my sister..

"…it's something I don't feel comfortable talking about…I'm sorry"

After I figured out what I was…I hang around my house for a few more days…I heard my dad throwing things around the house cursing and screaming, he was losing it. My sister, Hanabi was usually just outside the door on the floor crying her eyes out. I felt so bad…but I couldn't tell them I was a monster..there was no way…!

"..I-it's fine!"

Sakura's sudden and loud respond brought me back to the present and I opened my eyes to see her right in front of me with a worried face…

"I-I didn't mean to…m-make you cry.."

I rose my hand to my cheek and it was indeed wet..tears, I didn't even feel them, after I became…this monster I remember crying only once…after I left Gaara. I missed him so much, he was a human, he loved me…he made me feel! In this numbness I needed him! But I couldn't take away his life…i had to leave and now he's hunting me.

"I'm sure it must be hard being alone. You feel lonely don't you ?"

"..I don't", I couldn't help but giggle and Sakura gave me a puzzled face, "I feel nothing. Just numbness. At this point even pain would be a pleasant feeling."

Her green eyes widen and she hugged me so tight, her rose and cherry perfume filled my senses, she was…something else. I felt slowly drifting and I was asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura Pov

I wanted to ask her about what's going on with Naruto but I didn't want it to seem suspicious so I asked about her family first…bad move. She was crying yet saying she doesn't feel a thing, I opened my mouth to say something but no words left my mouth I didn't know what to say, I couldn't think of what to ask… so I just hugged her and felt her drift off to sleep, right before I let go of her she whispered something

"I'm sorry, I'm bothering you with my problems"

Hearing Hinata say that broke my heart I wanted to tell her that she can share all her problems with me I wanted to be someone that cares for her! But the door opened and Naruto came in…he saw Hinata crying and asleep and came running to her

"Wha..why?"

"i..i asked something I shouldn't have…I'm sorry"

Hinata didn't open her eyes, some tears falling from her eyes and hitting the pillow. Naruto looked at her with concern and wiped her tears away, he cupped her cheek and moved his face closer to Hinata it actually hurts to see someone that once loved me try to kiss another girl. Yet Hinata opened her eyes and moved away quickly leaving behind a confused Naruto, I didn't even notice when Sasuke came in the room but he was watching everything in silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke Pov

After some time I headed back to the room only to see that Naruto was trying to kiss a crying Hinata while Sakura was watching. I was on the point of saying something but Hinata moved away, I never thought that a 'monster' would actually be some'thing' to keep a promise.

My eyes followed her and she was looking over her shoulder, paranoid, yet there was just a wall. A small sigh escaped her lips and she crumbled to the ground. Sakura ran to her and helped her up and placed her on the bed to sleep again.

"Don't do that again, you woke her."

Naruto looked at the…'monster' and seemed hurt, she rejected him. Monsters were knows to be beautiful and flirty always open to physical contact and things like this but she pushed away from him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara Pov

They were keeping her hidden in some…place. But I'd just go there and take her away, problem solved. I entered the flower shop and a blonde girl looked at me with her blue eyes.

"I don't think I've seen you before"

Hey bright eyes were analyzing my every move, but she was all smiles, I sighed and ruffed my hair before looking back at her.

"Listen, I'm looking for someone"

"Aren't we all ?"

"Hinata, her name's Hinata"

Her titled head suddenly rose to its straight position and all the amusement disappeared ad she stiffened.

"Why?"

"I…just want to talk to her"

Only thinking that on the other side of this wall it was Hinata made my heart break, I missed her so much, I wanted to held her and ask her why! I needed her so much, I'm sure I looked pitiful because the blonde looked at me like I was a lost puppy.

"Wait here…I'll have to ask her if she wants to talk to you"

"No! Don't ask…please"

I wasn't really expecting to be allowed inside but her just going to get Hinata to talk to me without telling her was more than enough. Slowly my mouth dry and I felt my left eye twitch, I was getting nervous. A few years ago it was so normal to be around her..but now I was anxious. Small steps approached and I saw the blonde being followed by Hinata and…both of the guys she was with before.

"…G-Gaara…"

I just looked at her, she was looking at me and I felt like dying, so close. I took 2 steps in front, my hand touched her cheek, so smooth, so beautiful, perfect.

She looked confused, 'why was I here' I bet she was wondering.

"I couldn't take it anymore"

"G-go away"

I knew she'd say that, but it hurt so, I didn't fight to keep it in, I cried my tear fell on her cheek.

"No"

XXXXXXXX

Naruto Pov

All of a sudden Ino tells us that someone wants to talk to Hinata, me and Sasuke go with her. The person is this red headed guy 'Gaara' and he's crying and touching her cheek, the way the act it's strange, I don't like it one bit.

"G-go away"

"No"

When he refused to leave I wanted to kick him out but Sasuke stopped me. I turned my eyes to him for a moment too long and when I look back at Hinata this dude is hugging her. So I just go and shove him aside. The way he looks at me is so painful, I felt physically hurt from his eyes but it was sudden replaced by anger and right before he can do anything Hinata runs to him and hugs him back.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hinata Pov

Naruto and Gaara were about to fight, that was a disaster, no! I ran and hugged Gaara and I felt him stiffen, I grabbed onto his shirt and breath in the familiar smell. I had to stop myself with all I had not kiss him.

"Hinata..?" Naruto's husky voice came from behind.

"I..I'm not going to let you hurt him!"

His beautiful bright blue eyes widen and he took a step back, confusion washed over him. And he averted his eyes looking at the ground now. Sasuke was just watching not saying a thing. I felt Gaara's hand rub my back and I just wanted to let go, to stop running and go back to him, but something stopped me, my head was on his chest and I heart his heart beat fast.

"But…you still have to go"

His hand stopped rubbing my back and grabbed my waist tighter his head on mine, I felt so peaceful but I slowly pushed him away and started to run back to the room. Time seemed to move in slow motion, my bare feet hitting the wooden floor, Naruto's wide eyes, Sasuke's shield suddenly rising, Gaara's bow aimed at me…and only then arrow moved fast, fast, faster. Right through my left leg.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke Pov

After Hinata pushed this…dude away and started running, 'Gaara' took out his bow and shot an arrow at her, I rose my shield but...not fast enough. She didn't even scream, Ino did, Hinata fell to the ground and it hurt, me too. Naruto punched the hunter and I slowly went to Hinata.

Soul eaters, they don't have feeling, they are monster, they kill people to survive…yet why does she looks so human ? She was looking at the ground, biting her lower lip, hands shaking, she was crying. I picked her up and for once I understood Naruto, trying to kiss her, she was so beautiful, so fragile.

Her watery doe eyes looked at me and I couldn't move. Do soul eaters know spells ? Can they do magic ? Did she cast one on me ? My feet didn't move anymore. I heard the door open and Sakura's scream. Not sure if she was screaming at me or if she was screaming because Hinata had an arrow in her tight. I just looked at her, her face, hands, slender neck.

My eyes were wide at this point, I realized I did something wrong. I'm no better than Naruto. So I closed my eyes and let my arms fall, her back hit the ground, her hair brushed my cheek. I opened my eyes to see both her and Sakura staring at me.

"Get that out of her leg"


	5. Chapter 5

**enjoy and please R &R -Dia**

Ino Pov

"You're the hunter!"

"You're a hunter too"

Naruto and this dude all of a sudden wanted to fight, then little cute Hinata stopped them. She hugged the read-headed, they looked intimate. She pushed him away, he hurt her and once again Naruto wants to fight him, I'm so confused!

"Ino, go see if she's fine"

I only nodded and ran in the back to see Sasuke holding Hinata tight and loving…and the next second he let go and she fell to the ground. Sasuke turned around and told us to get the arrow out…

"what happened?"

Sakura asked slowly while she was trying to get the blade out of the beautiful girl's leg. I looked at her. I didn't want to tell her, Hinata was a monster after all...wasn't she? My eyes fell on her wrist when there was a small silver band, she was sealed…

"I…I don't get it either"

I lied through my teeth and bend down no help her, I knew that is Sakura found out what was going on she'd hurt Hinata way worse than just a small arrow. She was crying thou, Hinata was crying…Kiba, he's a hunter too and he told me a few things about this...creatures. 1. They don't have feelings…but she does.

"Dose it hurt that bad..?"

Sakura's voice priced the silence, both of us watched Hinata while she shook her head.

"T-..Then why are you crying?"

Hinata opened her mouth to answer but a loud sob came out, she closed it again and looked at me, waiting. What was I supposed to say..? Then it hit me, she had feelings, she wasn't crying because the of the arrow, thou I'm sure it hurts like hell, she was crying because of the red-headed boy.

"T-the person that shoot her, It was some kind of ex-boyfriend"

Sakura's eyes widen and she looked at Hinata with horror. She hugged the girl and slowly rubbed her back. The arrow was out and her leg was covered in bandages.

"Did...this happen before?"

Silence, after a few moments Hinata nodded and Sasuke came back. Taking in the picture he sighed and lowered himself to look at the girl.

"Naruto and that…dude they are fighting"

A painful gasp came from the girl and tears started to flow again.

"NO! D-don't let him hurt Gaara….please"

Sasuke sighed and went back from where he came. Sakura was looking at the girl as she was trying to get up and walk…I took her hand and pulled her up. Starting to walk to their room but her legs were moving the other way. I rose a brow at her but before long Sasuke came back dragging a bruised Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke Pov

When I told her they were fighting she cried louder and it broke my heart, I have no idea what this was…I don't like it. I hate it. But I did as she asked and went to stop the fight. From behind I grabbed Naruto's collar and started to drag him away. My eyes met Gaara's and he looked husrt, just like her. I didn't feel bad for him, he hurt her, he deserved it.

When I came back Hinata's hand was around Ino's neck and they were walking to the room, or at least it seemed so. I let Naruto go and moved slowly towards her, swept her off her feet and carried her to the room, not once looking at her, never her eyes, not her nose, lips or everything.

After I put her on the bed the girls staid with her while me and Naruto talked in the hall. He looked confused and rejected. I felt like that too, I did my best to hide it.

"What are we going to do ?"

"W-what are you talking about?"

Naruto stuttered, I narrowed my eyes and watching him shift from a leg to the other, eyes never looking at me like he dose usually. I wanted to open my mouth but the door opened, Ino was looking at us.

"Sakura doesn't know, if she finds out she'll kill her"

That's all she said and with quick steps she was gone, both of us sighed and shared a look.

"We should…let her go, it's too much trouble"

I didn't want to let her go, but that was the only option. Naruto looked at me angry, this girl…no this monster. She was too complicated. Neither I nor Naruto wanted to kill her but she can't stay here, whatever problems she has she needs to solve them herself.

Naruto wanted to argue but I didn't give him any time, I walked inside and looked at her. Lilac eyes crashed onto mine and I opened my mouth to tell her to go away…nothing came out.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura's soft voice called my name but I didn't turn to look at her, no my eyes were on Hinata. I was trying to tell her to go away…but I didn't want her to leave, do monsters have these influents on you? I don't know. But she was smiling at me, her cheeks red from crying, but she was smiling at me. Her eyes intimidating. I felt my heart beat faster and I squeezed my shirt right where my heart should be. Sakura got up and looked at me, I looked at her and saw something strange, she looked nice at me, not like usually with evilness.

"Are you alright?"

Her cold hand touched mine and forced me to let go of my shirt. Naruto passed us by and went near Hinata. He took her hand in his and forced her to look at him.

"He hurt you"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura Pov

Both Naruto and Sasuke were acting strange, but oddly enough I felt different, I didn't feel…it's hard to explain. Naruto started to talk.

"He hurt you"

My mind flew to Hinata's ex-boyfriend, he was the hunter that hit her and me, wasn't he? Why did Hinata cry for him, why did she beg Sasuke to stop Naruto? This girl, so pure and strange. I felt oddly attracted to her, I wanted to hug her and shelter her from all the evil things in the world. Thins her white eyes aren't supposed to see.

"He did"

Her voice came out only a whisper. Sasuke's eyes closed and Naruto was frustrated. I looked over my shoulder at them and Naruto's hand was squeezing her. I took it out and hugged Hinata. Last night, she cried because of her family, today because of a lover, she was lonely, she didn't deserve all of this.

"It's ok, everything will be fine"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata Pov

Sakura was…different? She hugged me and tried to comfort me, when we first met she didn't want to do anything with me, her questions had bad intentions but she was worried for me, a heart connecting with mine. I bet my eyes flickered purple because both of the boys broke us apart. Naruto held Sakura tight while Sasuke's hands were on my shoulders looking into my eyes before shaking me, hard.

Sakura screamed at him and tried to get out from Naruto's grip but couldn't. After a few more seconds Sasuke stopped and looked dangerously at me, for a moment I thought he might slap me or something but he hugged me.

These people, they were so nice…so good. I hugged him back and felt tears come to me again. He pulled away and I couldn't resist it, my hand on his cheek, his nose touching mine, eyes burning into my skull. i lean in and our lips pressed for a moment, I heart Sakura's gasp and I felt Naruto moving. Just a moment and everything turned black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto Pov

I saw Hinata's eyes flicker purple while she was hugging Sakura, she was sealed but you can never be too sure. I rushed to get Sakura away while Sasuke took care of her. He shook her hard, for a moment I felt bad for her. But he hugged her she started to cry. The next moment the world stopped. She kissed him…she was kissing him….Hinata kissing HIM! I moved without thinking and I hit the nape of her head, her eyes closed and her head fell back, she was limp in his arms. Sasuke looked…stunned, hurt, strange…Sakura looked at both of us like we were mad men, and to her I'm sure that's how it seemed. We saved her, we prisoned her, we shelter her, we fight for her, we hit her…Maybe Sasuke was right we should let her go.

I looked at her closed eyes and something in me clicked…I couldn't let her go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke Pov

She kissed me, even if just for a moment…I felt her lips against mine, it was bliss. Then all of a sudden I remember what I told Naruto, we have to kick her out. She was a monster, a different one, not a bad one, but a creature anyway. It wasn't right.

Just a moment ago she wanted to hurt Sakura...right? That's why her eyes turned purple. She was unconscious now and to be honest I was waiting for Sakura to scream at me. I've been rejecting her for ages and now I go and kiss a girl I met a few days ago.

I remembered all our conversations, she had a different way of thinking, she was interesting. I couldn't help but smirk. There was no way in hell I'm letting her get away.


	6. Chapter 6

**enjoy and please R &R -Dia**

Sakura Pov

I couldn't quite understand what was going on…She was shot, she cried, she hugged me, the hit her, she kissed him, he knocked her out. Sasuke, he kissed her…am I mad? I'm not… am i? I love him…why aren't I mad? She's hurt.

"W-what's…."

Both Naruto and Sasuke were deep in thoughts and I just wanted to cry. I have no idea what's happening here! I wanted to ask, but would they tell me? I slowly walked to Sasuke and placed my hand on his arm. His eyes still in a daze. Naruto is the one that answered my unvoiced question.

"She's got…problems. Big ones"

'problems' I figured that much! I was so confused. I ran my hands through my hair a few times before Sasuke took my hand and looked me deep into my eyes.

"Stop"

Sasuke, his eyes were looking at me, his hand was on mine…oh how much I love this man. I couldn't help it and hug him, with my eyes closed I smelled his shirt, he smells just like ice. I felt his strong hands rub my back. All of a sudden I saw her…kissing him. And it hurt but…not as much as it should, not as much as I thought it would.

The room was silent, after a few more minutes I moved away to take a good look at the petite girl in the bed. Hinata, she's so small only 5'3 or so…she's so beautiful and strange. I couldn't help a smile and my hand brushed some of her hair off her face. She wasn't sleeping she was knocked out. Why? I didn't know.

One or two hours passed by until finally she woke up. Hinata's eyes were set on me, she looked so sad and apologetic. I was about to say something but Naruto was faster than me.

"I didn't mean to hurt you that bad"

Hinata's eyes were so cold. Did she hold grudge against him? Is she even capable of something like this ? I don't think so..

"My head…hurts a bit"

Sasuke wasn't in the room anymore, no idea where he was. Naruto touched with steady hands the back of her head, the place which he hit.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Garra Pov

Hinata, I saw you, you hugged me and pushed me away. I hurt you, I made you cry, didn't I ? However I'm not going to stop. Not until both of us can go back to Suna and live happy. You just belong to me.

The capital of the Fire land is so different from Suna, people are everywhere, smiling. For them it's just another day. They always go to bed knowing they'll wake up tomorrow, taking life for granted. That's not how Suna works. It's in the middle of the dessert many thieves come by there, many killers. Life is something you have to fight for.

Kill or be killed. All my life I knew only this rule. So why when I met her I did nothing. She was already a soul eater for only a few weeks. I helped her, I offered her a place to stay. She 'killed' the thieves and ate their sould. Everything was perfect. Until one day she left. For no reason.

That's when I made up my mind. There was no longer the option of killing or being killed, the only option was 'hunt'. And that's what I do. I hunt, her only her.

Once in the land of earth I caught her, she was sealed, cuffed in front of me. But she tricked me, played me. She said the words I've been waiting to hear from her. And I let her escape, because she promise she wouldn't go. She said she wouldn't. I didn't even blink and she ran. Those words still rung in my ears.

'I love you'

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata Pov

How did things happen like this? Just a few days ago she didn't feel anything when killing people but now she felt so bad about just thinking of hurting the pink haired woman. She is a soul eater for fuck's sake!

Their eyes didn't help either.

I just closed my eyes and tried hard not to let any tears fall, not anymore. I feel nothing, I shouldn't feel anything. Yet there is this tug in my chest, breathing in and out. It started to fade. I'm not sure if I should be thankful or scared…I took another step forward leaving my human part behind. Another deep breath and, just like ice cold water was poured onto me I felt all my feelings being washed away. Opening my eyes for just a second before pain overcame me. Once again I blanked out.

I heart Sakura scream and the door opening. Silence and another scream in pain, not mine. A scream I knew all too well. Gaara's his scream hunted me for years. Telling me I did something wrong not taking his heart and being a normal person. But his scream hurts me.

XXXXXXXXX

Naruto Pov

Hinata woke up and her head hurt. I tried to help and she became quiet. She started breathing in and out deeply and right before opening her eyes I felt her temperature drop, her eyes opened dark purple ones crossed by a cat-like pupil. Before I opened my mouth she passed out again.

Her 'transforms' were getting out of hand!

How did I not notice it…earlier ? Now that I look back at all that's been happening, I should have seen the signs. The hugs, the kiss and how it didn't matter, the slow whispers, the touching hands, the flirty eyes.

We could have saved her, if only I saw it happening. Sasuke didn't see it and I don't blame him. Hinata she was giving him attention…too much of it. Sakura was watching her and having just one thought in mind 'I want to help her'.

I saw the signs! How could I have been so obvious to all of them? I saw them but didn't understand. They all make sense now. Way too late, after the death of the people I love.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke Pov

She kissed me and for a moment I really thought I was insane, but I'm not…am I ? Suddenly the image of her crying came to me…her with an arrow in her leg, Hinata hugging a male, Naruto fighting him while I watch. No I'm not insane, not anymore. I used to be but her kiss finally woke me up. On shaky legs I made my way through the busy streets.

'She's going to hate you'

'We'll just force her not to'

All these voiced made a mess of him. He knew what he had to do and not even his own minds could make him think otherwise. Maybe he was insane after all…

Slowly walking, people looking at him, males with admiration, females with adoration. They all liked him even if he hated them all. Finally after countless minutes he found what he was looking for. Deep red hair.

His onyx eyes flickered with anticipation and with faster steps he followed 'Gaara'.

His teal eyes saw me after some more minutes…and he started to run. But that's all right, everything's fine. I'm not hunter, I'm a warrior, what is he? Just some run-away 'man' not being able to let go of one… monster for 5 years.

Big mistake, he ran in the woods. A few screams later there was just one man. Me and this pile of limbs, his head was in my hand. I looked at it for some time. Red hair, teal eyes, tan skin, a tattoo instead of eyebrows. Why did she ever liked him ?

How did someone as weak as him survive this world for so long? He tried to hit me with his arrows. Didn't he knew? Arrows can be broken and cut so easy by a sword.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura Pov

Naruto left me with Hinata. He went to look for Sasuke, I'm not sure why. He insisted they had to talk and it was important. Hinata was still out of it. My heart hurts for her. Her opal eyes opened and she looked at me for a moment, I smiled and she did so as well.

She's so beautiful. I blinked and I was in front of her. My left hand cupping her cheek while my right one slowly pushing her bangs up. So very beautiful. Her eyes turned a little darker for a second. Third time. I didn't mind it, I couldn't she was here…so beautiful.

"Sakura…"

She whispered my name so sweetly, my eyes fell on her pink lips, they were slightly open and I felt the urge to take a few steps back from the line I've been walking on since I met her.

"What are you?"

Something was wrong, it had to be! I…these feelings! They were wicked! You can't feel this, not about the same sex. I love Sasuke! I know I do! But what I feel for her is so much…stronger and pure.

"You see…"

I backed away from her and listen to every word she said. Soul eater…monster, and it didn't even bother me!

"I understand…you were human once"

I swore I would always hate monsters! Why didn't I hate her…my body moved on its own and I hugged her tight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata Pov

Sakura said she understood and even hugged me…something was wrong with her. Suddenly the door opened and a bloody Sasuke walked in. His eyes were so dull. She walked slowly to us and shoved Sakura away. The poor girl gasped.

"Ouch! Sasuke what do you-"

Finally looking up and seeing him she backed away and started to shake.

"W-what happened to you…?"

This was the man she loved and she was so scared of him…all the understanding she showed me was gone, she was judging him, her eyes taking everything in. Sasuke paid her no mind and walked up to me. Her cold hand on my cheek send chills down my spine. He looked so handsome like that…if only I knew what he did. His face came closer and closer, I could feel his hot breath on my lips, our nose touched.

My hands were now around his neck and one of them in his hair. I knew this was wrong but it was like my brain turned off. Finally after u tugged on his hair and pulled him closer our lips touched, again and again.

Somewhere along the way Sakura left the room, little did I know she was crying not because I stole Sasuke…her heart was hurting because it was Sasuke I was kissing…not her. But those feeling were wrong and they would be her down fall.

Anyway back to me and Sasuke. His soft lips pressed against mine felt so good. Slowly his tongue made its way in my mouth and started to explore it. This happened a few times before I felt his weigh on me and we were lying on the bed. He was so intoxicating and every rational part of my brain was shut off.

His hands traveled from my cheeks to my neck and down to my hips, my right hand was still in his hair while the other on his chest. His heart was beating at such a fast rate. His mouth left mine and started to leave a trail of love bites down my neck to my collar bone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke Pov

Every part of my skin that was touched by her hand was on fire. Her slim legs curled around my waist and pulled me closer while I was slowly removing her shirt. I stopped for a moment to look at her, so beautiful. I couldn't help but smirk.

"S-sasuke…"

My name on her lips felt so right and I lost all control. Her shirt was off in a second and I hand traveled from her collar bone to her left breast, while I kissed and slowly suck on her other nipple.

A moan escaped her mouth and my pants felt too tight all of a sudden. All that followed happened in slow motion. Her soft voice calling my name and pulling me closer, both our remaining clothes being thorn off with such a wild strength.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura Pov

Hinata was a monster and Sasuke was covered in blood…they kissed, a lot and…and…and now he's touching her in ways it's not moral for me to.

Hinata, she's a person that came into our lives and crushed its dullness and normality…Hinata, a monster I fell in…l-love with. She's a girl and it's not right. Hinata, she's crying so much…she's not supposed to feel anything so why…?

I made my way back to my house. The hunter was here and we know she's a monster he won't try to kill us anymore…will he ?

My room was just the way I left it. On the nightstand was a picture of Sasuke and myself. We were little, way before my accident happened. I've been in love with him for so long. How did it stop…why did it stop…?

I let tears run down my cheeks, I want my feelings for Sasuke to be back! I don't want to feel this for her! She's a monster she doesn't deserve my feelings! I want to hate her, to blame her but…I can't.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hinata Pov

The slow tempo of water running made the room peace full. I haven't noticed how white the room ceiling was.

"what have I done…?"

As soon as Sasuke got up and went to take a shower the rationality started to kick in. I slowly got up from the bed, my legs felt like jelly and I was very sore… On the wall there was a mirror and I looked at myself.

Love bites all over me, even some blood from Sasuke's clothes…I still don't know what happened to him. This image was wrong ! I ran from Gaara because I loved him and he loved me…

I can't let Sasuke love me, I just can't I don't want to run from him. From here…I closed my eyes and all of a sudden my body felt twice its weigh and just as I was about to fall strong hands came around me. Soft lips on my neck. I opened my eyes and looked into the mirror.

This image looked so perfect…but my head hurt so bad. For how long have I been here…?

"What's the matter Hinata, you don't look very well"

Sasuke's voice rang in my ears. I turned to look at him. He was smirking. I noticed he was fully clothed. My hands curled around his chest and I let myself sink into him. If I don't eat I'll die. Will it really be that bad…?

"I'm…hungry"

I felt him stiffen and I regretted saying what I did. I promised him something and I really don't wish to break that promise but…

"Wait here"

Sasuke left the room like a lightning. I walked around and put on one of Sakura's dresses. And waited on the bed like Sasuke asked me to do. A few moments later he came back, on his shoulder was an unconscious male and in his hand was a knife…a silver one.

"Here"

Sasuke dropped the male on the bed and come to me. The silver knife burnt my skin just being close to my wrist. With a quick move the bracelet disappeared. I looked at him confused. Didn't he made me promise..?

"please eat"

And I did. I took the soul out and ate it, Sasuke was watching me all this time. He looked at me…so…beautifully? I can't even describe it. At that moment I realized it was already too late…

"do…do you l-like me?"

"Yes"

He didn't even blink, I didn't even finish the question and he answered. His eyes were on me, memories of what we did earlier invaded my brain and for a moment I really thought we might be fine.

"B-but…I'll hurt you"

His hand cupped my cheek and he kissed me nose, forehead, chin, cheeks and finally lips.

"I don't think you will…but I might have done something bad"


	7. Chapter 7

**This is it friends, we're at the end xD**

 **enjoy and please R &R -Dia**

Naruto Pov

Hinata, a name, a girl, a monster, someone that ruined everything. And it's all my fault. I'm the one that brought her with us, I'm the one that insisted in not killing her, I'm the one that set her free, I'm the one that left her alone with Sakura, I'm the one that left Sasuke thinking it's fine to feel what he did for her. Anyway, there's still a bit more to tell until that part of regret.

I was looking for Sasuke unaware of what he and Hinata were doing. Walking into the busy streets gave me a feeling on peace. People were smiling, playing, running around. The war was over for over 2 weeks and the peace times were just setting in.

That's when I noticed a pinkette walk absently to her house. I followed after her into her house, room only to see her crumble and fall. To see her cry. I loved Sakura for a few months when we were 14 or so… but I gave up. Even so to see someone you held dear cry hurts. I slowly hugged her. She was shaking and crying, I had no idea what was in her head…I wish I knew, I wish I stopped her.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke Pov

"-But I might have done something bad"

Those words left my mouth without me thinking. But I found a way out. Lying to her face, her eyes were looking into my soul expecting bad news, the worst there are… I know that she won't like it so I preferred to lie.

"I should take this…corpse out. I should have been more careful"

Throwing this nameless man into a dark alley to let him rot I realized I killed 2 men today…and I felt nothing.

I got back to Hinata. Her big doe-eyes were on the door waiting for me to come back. And when I did she smiled, I smirked and the room was on fire again.

'everything's fine'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata Pov

A few days passes since I last saw Sakura…I missed my only girl friend but with Sasuke around I didn't really have time to think about her. Right now we were sitting in silence. He's staring at me I can feel it, I love the attention he gives me, I love the way his hands touch me, I love the way his lips feel against my bare skin.

I rose my head to look at him and he was indeed staring at me. I cupped his cheeks and kissed him slow, slow, slow until he took control and deepened the kiss. Addicting, he was so addicting…

I ran away before from 'perfection' but I was mistaken…I loved Gaara but…I adore Sasuke and it's so bad. I can't even think straight when he's around.

I'm so afraid, I've felt pain and numbness for the past years but now I'm so scared. I don't want to lose him. I can't lose him. Tears started to run down my cheek and onto Sasuke's face. He moved away and looked at me worried.

"What's the matter?"

"I…I can't do this. I don't want to hurt you! But I don't want to run… I can't! I don't want to lose you"

Those words left my mouth so fast and I started to kiss Sasuke like my life depended on it…and it might have. His hand rubbed my back and he kissed me back. Numbness. I wanted to feel that…love.

A face popped into my head and I smiled against his lips. I found my way out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura Pov

I've been doing my best to avoid them, and it's pretty easy since they moved from Ino's shelter to Sasuke's house and I'm pretty sure they haven't gone out…until now.

Hinata was on the streets…crying. And it fucking hurt to watch! So of course I went to talk to her…because that's just who I am.

"Hinata…? Are you alright?"

"S-sakura…"

She hugged me, tight and I returned it. People around us were staring and whispering, but I really didn't care…couldn't care because she was in my arms. Sasuke made her cry.

"Let's go to my house…we can talk there"

She simply nodded against my shoulder and we started to walk slow to my house. I saw Naruto and he looked strange at me so I just turned my head away. He wouldn't understand…

Finally reaching my room Hinata stopped crying. She was playing with her hair in an attempt to distract herself from her problems.

"He killed him"

I couldn't understand her whisper…killed..? who killed who…?

"Sasuke…he killed Gaara. That's why he was covered in blood. And I… when I found out, I felt nothing."

"W-well…from what I know you…don't have feelings..?"

"No…I only feel pain or numbness…"

"That's awful"

I didn't realize I was crying until a small sob escaped my lips.

"But- there's a way I can get my feelings back…I just need help"

"I WILL HELP!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata Pov

"I WILL HELP!"

She agreed without knowing what she was going and Hinata almost felt bad for her…almost. So Hinata started to tell her about the legends, how a soul eater that was once human can get back its feelings but only if a human being agrees to help without being forced.

All she had to do was a small sacrifice ritual. A few drops of human blood on a bowl of salt, some candles a few incantations in the middle of the night. Nothing hard.

And of course Sakura did that. Everything went according to the plan. The ritual was almost done, all there was left was a question.

"Would you, Sakura Haruno, give me your heart?"

"Yes…"

The candles were blown out, the windows opened, the wind was crazy. The pinkette looked lost and Hinata.

"Is it working?"

She smiled, a pure gentle one. And she hugged Hinata.

"This means it's working doesn't it?!"

She started to doubt her ways, starting from meeting the blonde hunter to tricking the pikette into selling her soul. Nothing could be done now thou, not anymore. And as her heart started to beat and Sakura's scars started to fade her feelings came back to her. Pain, guilt, fat tears ran down her cheeks and she screamed on top of her lungs, the wind blowing her hair back, he fell on her knees hands flew to her face to cover her eyes. Mouth still open.

"DON'T! STOP PLEASE!"

All of a sudden to wind stopped and Hinata looked back up at her… friend. Her hair was long, she was skinnier, tanner, more exotic. Her hair shiny but eyes…they looked dead.

'did I look like this too…?'

She didn't, she looked often in mirrors and her eyes still held some kinds of life. Sakura's didn't.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Normap Pov (from now till the end)

Something was terribly wrong. He saw the 2 girls walk into Sakura's house hours ago…what was going on? Then all of a sudden all the windows opened and Naruto felt the cold wind blow by him, evilness.

He ran into the house without noticing the other human following close by him. He walked into every room looking for the 2 and found them minutes later in the kitchen, the table covered in candles.

On the floor there was Hinata that was crying and in front of her…Sakura…with long hair? Wait! Long hair?!

Naruto ran to look at his childhood friend only to find her scars gone and eyes dead…

"WHAT DID YOU DO!"

He turned to Hinata and was so close to cutting her with his sword but was stopped by another one. Sasuke his friend was saving this...this…this MONSTER!

"SASUKE! What are you doing?! S-sakura she's…"

"I'm so-so sorry…"

The slow whisper came from Hinata and both male looked at her, one with hate the other with pure adoration and love. Sasuke hugged her.

"I'm sorry I killed him"

"I'm sorry I…t-traded places with her…"

Naruto couldn't stand this anymore. One of his friend was a soul eater and the other was insane! And it was all her fault!

"Naruto"

Sakura's voice woke him from his delusional thoughts.

"What…happened?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata asked her if she'd gave her her heart and she would. She thought the 'ritual' was working but…Hinata started to cry and told her to stop…and she didn't feel her heart hurt. All of her feelings ran from her.

Sakura felt her body temperature drop, her hair growing longer and saw her scared hand heal… Naruto came in and so did Sasuke.

"Naruto. What…happened?"

"You're….a s-soul eater"

"That's…not possible"

And it couldn't! She's not a monster!

"Hinata, she traded places with you…the candles, the salt and blood… that's all it took"

"And a human to agree without being forced…"

"Yes…"

Naruto hugged his pink haired friend. And whispered how sorry he was. This was all his fault. Sakura was one of those monsters she hated, Sasuke was insa—Sasuke!

As Naruto turned around his best friend was gone and so was… that bitch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sasuke..where are we going?

"Far away. What he said…is it true?"

A long pause and no answer. Hinata was on his bed while he as packing some things for their long journey. He took all the money he had saved and a few clothes he wore a few years back for Hinata.

"Are you human?

He tried again and this time his lover only nodded. This was perfection. He kneeled before her and kissed her.

"Let's go"

They set their mind to leave Konoha and never look back . A life of runaways was waiting for them and both were so thrilled to get to it. One that knew what kind of life that was and the other just wanting to spend his days with his love. One that found having a heart strange and one that was delusional.

Here she goes again, running from something she found to be so perfect at the beginning leaving behind her only broken bones, hearts and minds. A pink haired girl being what she hated most and a blond hunter blaming himself forever.

The two midnight haired persons held hands while running to the stables, Sasuke placed everything he had packed and Hinata on a horse before getting on himself. And they started to move towards the exit of the capital to start their life…too bad they haven't made it very far.

The horse was hit with an arrow and he started to run faster but left the couple behind. Slowly coming their way was a pink haired soul eater with a bow in one of her hands and with the other she was pulling a lifeless body by its beautiful blonde hair.

"Going somewhere?"

Neither of the 2 could answer before their souls were taken. The bow was now on the ground and Sakura was dragging her…'friends' back to her house. It was middle of the night none around the streets.

Even after ages the soul eater still talked to her friends, they are very good listeners. All the curtains closed not even a ray of sun in the room so the bodies would forever be intact.

Sasuke, her first love was nicely tided to a kitchen chair his hand on the table under his chin, he almost looked like he was…sleeping.

Naruto, her best friend and the only boy that truly loved her was on the sofa in the next room, the living room. His head rolled back a bit, a hand in his lap and the other under his neck.

Hinata, the girl that tricked her and yet she loved so much was in her bedroom, not tied or anything…she was on the bed just like a stuffed animal.

She had wonderful friends she could talk to, never was she alone. This was her perfection.

 **Ok so...I love Sakura and i loved the way she was in this story...only her feelings were pure from my point of view. I know it's harsh and all but...ehh whatever. I like to kill ppl at the end i guess? I feel bad for Naruto since...it was technically his fault BUT he never did anything wrong ?**

 **Anyway i really would LOVE to hear what you thought about the story (this was the first one i EVER wrote, i started it like 2 years ago but dropped it and started it again now...) I'm working on another story but i haven't finished the first chapter yet and it's preeeeetty long (well for me xD i usually write 2-3k but this one is almost 6k and it will be longer probably)**

 **So sadly i won't be posting too soon...and the second sememester is staring and stuf**

 **Whatever i've talked way too much. Love you all -Dia**


End file.
